pepperannfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Ann Pearson
|image1= |caption1= |gender= Female |age= 12 years, 3 months ("Doppelganger Didi") |first_appearance= "Ziterella" |last_appearance= "The Finale" |voiced_by= Kathleen Wilhoite }} Pepper Ann "P.A." Pearson is the protagonist of the Pepper Ann series. She is a snarky, outgoing and tomboyish 12-year-old seventh grader at Hazelnut Middle School. She is best friends with Milo Kamalani and Nicky Little. Her mother is Lydia Pearson, her father is Chuck Pearson and her little sister is Moose Pearson. She often has elaborate fantasy sequences in which her reflection acts as her conscience during moral dilemmas. Pepper Ann has a crush on Craig Bean. At the end of the title sequence, Pepper Ann always finds something different under her desk (for the first four episodes of the series, it was always "five bucks", but starting with "Megablades of Grass", the item would vary, e.g. a mood ring, Mardi Gras beads, a French poodle, a singing Dieter doll and a gold tooth). Personality Pepper Ann is quirky, unique, a great visual thinker, easily distracted and a kind friend. She can be cynical at times, makes sarcastic comments, and is unpredictable. She is hyperactive, not all that great at social skills (though she tries) and interesting. Appearance Pepper Ann has a slender figure. She wears a purple short sleeve shirt that shows part of her midriff, blue leggings, a yellow skirt, glasses, and black sneakers. Pepper Ann also has curly auburn hair that she wears in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie. Episode Appearances Pepper Ann has appeared in every episode of the series. Family Pepper Ann is the daughter of Lydia Pearson (nee Lilly) and Chuck Pearson. Her younger sister is Margaret Rose "Moose" Pearson, and her aunt is Janie Diggety. Her maternal grandparents, Grandpa Leo and Grandma Lillian, appear frequently throughout the series, while her paternal grandmother, Grammie Pearson, only appears in "A Kosher Christmas". Her family history is explored in the episode "Dances with Ignorance", where she learns one of her great-great grandmothers was a Navajo, making Pepper Ann 1/16th Navajo herself. The "Jennifer Ann" Debate There was an ongoing debate among Pepper Ann fans about what Pepper Ann's supposed "real" first name is. When the show still had its own website, there was a character chat with someone role-playing as Pepper Ann. Someone asked about her nickname and the role-player replied that Pepper Ann's "real" name was Jennifer, but there were so many Jennifers in her first grade class already that the teacher offered a reward of free ice cream to the Jennifer that came up with a unique nickname for herself. However, there is a flashback in the episode "Cold Feet" where Pepper Ann is a baby and Sherrie Spleen refers to her as Pepper Ann. It's never stated in any episode what Pepper Ann's "real" name is, and it is unknown if she even has one other than "Pepper Ann". Gallery ' char_30370.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-17h43m41s707 copy.png 600full-pepper-ann-screenshot.jpg Shot1364.png Shot1363.png Shot1362.png Shot1361.png PepperAnnPearson.png 2 cool for 7th grade.png Peppie Shmeppie.jpg You Oughta Be In Musicals.JPG Bye Bye Trinket.JPG GreenSleeves.jpg PepperAnnPearsonIcon.jpg Woo.jpg 6ptvpci.jpg 43zgz7c.jpg Cruchpod.JPG Pabf.JPG PA.jpg ' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Seventh Graders Category:Pepper Ann